


ocean eyes

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Beaches were familiar places of battle, filled with bloodshed. Fireworks were merely colourful explosives. Mukuro had seen it all before.





	ocean eyes

Sayaka tugged on their hand, looking like she was about to scream. Out of joy, presumably. Their girlfriend had been looking forward to this trip for quite some time now.

“We’re almost there!” Sayaka exclaimed, “C’mon, we can’t miss the show!”

Mukuro smiled lightly, the wicker picnic basket banging against their side as they kept Sayaka’s pace. The ground below began to sink slightly, indicating their arrival at the beach.

Why Sayaka was so insistent that Mukuro come to the waterside fireworks show, they had no clue. Beaches were familiar places of battle, filled with bloodshed. Fireworks were merely colourful explosives. Mukuro had seen it all before.

But they loved Sayaka, more than they could ever love anyone. So Mukuro decided to humour this request. 

Apprently, most of their other classmates would be there. Slowly, they had started to get along with most - keyword right there - of the others, even if interacting was difficult at times.

Sayaka finally skidded to a halt, kicking sand in the air, “Here! We’re in the perfect spot now.”

She crouched and lay out the blanket she’d had tucked under her arm. Mukuro waited for it to be flat, before sitting down and opening the picnic basket.

Sayaka flopped down beside them with a grin, “Isn’t this exciting? The fireworks will start as soon as the sun goes down.”

Mukuro glanced at the orange and pink sky that was slowly melting into the ocean. They said softly, “I think it will be an interesting experience.”

Sayaka giggled and kissed their cheek.

The fireworks turned out to be no great spectacle, but the look of wonder on Sayaka’s face as she oohed and ahed at the explosions was enough to make the whole trip worthwhile.


End file.
